Daly Frost
by Zimpson11
Summary: In another world, the people we know as the Guardians are people which are on the wrong side of the law. They are a well-known group of criminals, who have been fooling people for many years. Jack Frost is known as their group leader. The police are after him but they do not know what he looks like or what his real name is. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - Darkness

_Disclaimer: _The following story is inspired by the movie Rise of the Guardians. I do not own the rights to the plot, characters, etc. However, I have also created my own characters and plot for this story.

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter 1 – Darkness_

'He is good.' Claude White said as he putted more coffee in his mug. Jamie Bennett was stilling staring at the file and mumbled, 'we need to be better.' Claude sat down on the chair and took the file from Jamie's hands. 'We need to think outside the box!' he cried. Jamie buried his sleepy eyes in his hand and asked, 'what are we supposed to do then?'

'The police have been after this guy for four years but we don't even know how he looks like or what his real name is. In the last five years he have cheated several companies and robbed many banks but we can't find anything about this guy so clearly we are doing something wrong.'

'Claude, what do you want us to do?'

'Let's go back the bottom of this case and work our way up. We are the FBI, Jamie. If this case was so easy, it wouldn't have come to us.'

Jamie sighed, 'you are right. Let's go back in time and look for details we might have missed.'

'There are five case files. The first one is from five years ago. He was working for the C&O Company. He stole 100.000 dollars and disappeared.'

'He used the name Jay Gomes at that time. It was an alias. I think he got help. The alias was well-documented.'

'He didn't need a good alias. The director trusted him immediately and gave him the job. They met at some business party.'

'He was hired and for six month he worked hard and honest.'

'Until the day he took the money and ran away. The director said that he was a young man with brown eyes, blond hair and fair skin.'

'That was a disguise. In the next case, they described him as a middle age man with grey hair and blue eyes.'

'In the next case he worked as an accountant for Mr. Kay. He worked for him for four months and then ran away with 150.000 dollars.'

'Once again he was very careful. The security cameras barely catch him.'

'In third place he was able to disconnect the cameras.'

'He stole 230.000 dollars from the bank. He had four helpers, and none of them were caught on the cameras before they were disconnected. They escaped by the roof. They had planned it all carefully.'

'Something doesn't give sense.' Claude leaned back.

'This guy starts big and it gets bigger for each time. The very first case clearly shows how clever he is.'

'But no one starts big. No one just decides to rob a guy for 100.000 dollars. This guy was not new in the business.'

'He was a small thief who moved up in the world.'

'It is pointless to look for his record with knowing more about him.'

'He left a card in the bank.'

'It was the card of Jack with a snowflake on it.'

'He did the same in the fourth case. He robbed another bank and left the card.'

'The fifth time he robbed the prince of Denmark.'

'He stole his ring, money and a small painting which was worth 200.000 dollars.'

Jamie buried his face in his hands again as he asked, 'so where does this leave us?'

Claude sighed, 'the same place as before.'

Jamie picked up an evidence bag which contained the card of Jack with a snowflake. He turned in his fingers and thought loudly, 'I am going to find you. Where ever you are, I will find you, Jack Frost.'


	2. Chapter 2 - The first thing I remember

_Chapter 2 – the first thing I remember_

The streets were less crowded than usual but the spirit was high, and the children maintained the charm with their cheering and laughing. Among them walked a man with a blue shirt and grey trouser which didn't really suite the cold weather but he did not really appeared to care. He walked quickly to his car but remembered to greet kindly to the many children who cheered when he walked by. One of the kids asked as he had never been there before, 'who is he?'

'He is the spirit of this town. We call him Jack Frost but don't tell the adult okay. Jack likes to be invisible from the adults.' The wise boy replied proudly.

Jack was driving fast in new and fancy but he cautious as he made sure that the roads were secured. The speed remained until he reached the centre of the city. He parked near the grocery store and almost jumped out of his roofless car as he ran in. Antonio stood by the counter and greeted heartily. 'How is business, old friend?' Jack asked. 'Very good, thank you! How is yours?'

'As smooth as every'

'Good for you!'

'Hey Tony, I am going to cook for my date tonight so I need the best, okay?'

'Of course, Jack! Tell me what you need?'

'The usual but add some radishes.'

'I will be back in a second.'

Jack turned around to face the rest store as he waited. Tony was back quickly and Jack paid as he rushed out. However, a sight stopped him. A tall, muscular man was standing by his car and staring at him. Jack smiled, 'Can I help you?'

'Did you really think that I wouldn't recognize you?'

'I have no idea what you talking about, buddy.'

'Let me refresh your memory. Two years ago, you met a girl named Caroline. She was my girlfriend.'

Jack smiled unsurely, 'That is such a long time ago. We shouldn't think about the past, old friend. Think about today. I know some beautiful girl...' The man interrupted him by taking out a gun from his pocket. 'We are going for a ride, old friend. Get in the car.'

Jack sighed, 'I really need to get better friends'. He got in the car and began to follow the directions given by the tall man. Jack continuously looked at the gun and thought about taking it but the man was not a fool and kept telling him to keep his eyes on the road. As their journey came to an end, Jack noticed that they were driving into some shipping port. There were many containers but he could not see any workers 'Drive the car into that container.' The tall man said and pointed to an open container, which was empty. Jack obeyed without protesting. When they were in the container, the tall man got out from the car. Jack was about to the same but the man asked him to stay. He walked out of the container and smiled briefly as he began to close the doors. Jack rushed to him but it was too late. The door were closed and locked.

'Get me out! Come on, man!' He yelled but no one answered.

Jack hammered his hands toward the door but no one answered. Jack returned to his car and was about to reverse the car to open the door but a voice stopped him. It was a loud voice. He shut down the car and listened intensely. Suddenly, the container was unstable. It felt like an earthquake. The container was in the air, and Jack was holding his tightly as it would safe is life. He yelled again, 'Stop! I am in the container stop!' But nothing change.


	3. Chapter 3 - It was dark

_Chapter 3 – It was dark_

The sounds and movements stopped. Jack looked around bewildered. Jack rushed toward the door again and yelled, 'Is anyone there?' No one answered. Jack yelled again but the answer remained the same. He sighed heavily as he walked back to the car. The only light in the container came from one small opening in the corner but it was impossible for Jack to reach it or look through it. A sound frightened him. It was like a horn but he quickly understood that it was the sound of a ship. He yelled again, 'no, no, no! I am in here! Don't do this! Hello!' There was no answer. He sat down on the floor and buried his face in his hands.

A sound caught his attention. It was right outside the door. Someone was moving there. Jack began to talk loudly, 'Is someone there?' The noises stopped for a while. 'I am trapped in here! Please, help me!' It took a while before the noises returned. Someone was opening the door and Jack jumped back excitingly. The door opened and a female figure appeared. He rushed out to hug her. 'Thank God! We need to turn this ship around.' The woman pushed Jack away, 'I have already done that. What are you doing here?' Her brown eyes looked suspiciously at him. He smiled charmingly, 'Well trouble tend to follow me.' She brushed her dark hair away from her brown face and fixed her clothes.

Jack observed her for a while. She was not a worker for sure. Her dark hair was loose and reached to right below her chest. She was wearing a brown dress, which revealed her ill-treated legs. Her shoes were also too fancy for working shoes. Jack raised an eyebrow, 'what are you doing here?' He asked with an accusing tone. She mimed his expression. 'I had to hide her, and then the ship began to move. So I rushed up here to stop them.'

'I was locked in the counter by an old friend.'

There was a moment of silence but followed by the remark, 'you should find better friends.'

'I have already noted that.'

The woman began to walk away but Jack followed her, 'where are you going?' She did not answer and merely continued to walk

'Who were you running from?'

'Evil people'

'What does that mean?'

'Curiosity killed the cat.'

'Well, cats have nine lives.'

She ignored him and yelled to a worker by the deck, 'there is another one!' The man eyes widened and he replied, 'you must be joking.'

'I am afraid I am not. He was locked in one of the container.'

He shook his head in disbelief and cried, 'what a crazy day'.

Jack turned his gaze toward the woman again, 'I didn't catch your name.'

'My name is Angie.'

'I am called Jack.'

'Nice to meet you' Angie said politely but coldly.

Jack thought it was a joke but Angie appeared to be serious so he didn't say anything else. She observed him for while but remained silent. The ship had turned and was almost by the port again. The man who was by the deck had approached them to scold them and remind them not to play on shipping ports. They just nodded politely and promised to stay away in the future. The man was not pleased but he accepted their excuses. When the ship finally reached the port, Angie rushed down. She was out of their sight in minutes but Jack had to wait for his car.

When he finally got it, he paid the workers hundred dollars as a gesture and drove out of the port while waving to them. Half way through he saw a woman walking on the road, and he quickly recognized that it was Angie. Her body clearly stated that she was tired but she kept walking stubbornly. Jack drove closer to her and reduced the speed. The car was following Angie and she turned to look at him but she did not stop walking. Jack smiled, 'do you need a lift?' She shook head.

'I insist. After all you did just save me.'

'I am fine. I can walk.'

'I can see that but you are going to be very tired by the time you get home.'

'I will be fine.'

'It is up to you, but the evil people could come back. It will be safer to come with me.'

'I don't like to talk strangers.'

'Strangers? After all this, you still see me as a stranger. We just shared an experience.' Jack smirked.

Angie sighed, 'Will you just leave alone?'

'Listen, if I leave out here, I will not be able to sleep all night. Please, just let me drive you to the city.'

Angie sighed heavily again, 'Alright.'

The car stopped and she sat in it. Jack smiled and began to drive. Angie didn't look at him at all but Jack glanced some times, and he was in a chatty mood.

'Does Angie have a surname?'

'Does Jack?'

Jack laughed and turned to observe her for a moment. Her expressions were cold and arrogant. 'Frost, Jack Frost.'

'Angie Daly' she replied indifferently.

'What were you doing on the port?'

'I told you I was hiding.'

'Yes but from whom?'

It was Angie's turn to observe him and after some seconds she coldly replied, 'my father's killers.'


	4. Chapter 4 - It was cold

_Chapter 4 – It was cold_

'Is that enough information for you?' Angie said coldly and distanced. Jack was stunned by her behaviour and words but he maintained his smile and calmly replied, 'I believe it is.' They drove in silent for a moment but Jack's curiosity took over again, 'you know there is police for this kind of work, right?' She turned slowly toward him, and for a short while she just stared at him frostily, 'I am aware of that as my father was a cop himself. I am also aware that their help is not an option for me.'

'Why is that?'

'Cats only have nine lives, Mr. Frost. I believe you are reaching there.'

'You told me so much why stop now?'

Angie did not answer him but turned her gaze toward the road. Jack observed her for a while and then smilingly revealed, 'I was locked in the container because I slept with someone's girlfriend.' Angie turned to look at him suddenly and with a suppressed but poisoned grin she said, 'you shouldn't do that.'

'You don't say. Why does that make you so happy?'

'The handsome little boy with a fancy car gets locked in a container because he was an idiot. It makes me believe that justice does exist.'

Jack laughed but then smirked, 'you think I am handsome.' Her smile faded a bit but she maintained the poisoned part and remained silent.

'You should be careful.' He said

There was only silence between them. Jack tried to talk again but Angie ignored him. The city appeared in front of them but Jack suddenly turned the car to the sideway and stopped. He turned to face Angie, 'Listen Angie, I understand that you are angry but doing something dangerous is not going to bring your father back. Let the police handle the case, and then the police will make him answer for what he did to your father.'

She angrily looked at him, 'The police had the case for five years and they were not able to do anything! They have lied to me and claimed that my father was killed on duty but he wasn't. I lost my father. He was the only family I had! The son of a bitch is supposed to answer for what he did to me, and I will make him do that.' She opened the door and rushed out as she said, 'I will walk the rest of the way. Sleep tight, sunshine.'

Jack tried to stop her but she continued to rush away, and she did not respond to any of his requests or protests. Jack sighed but smilingly said, 'it's your call'. He drove away but repeatedly looked in the mirror to watch her.


	5. Chapter 5 - I was scared

_Chapter 5 – I was scared_

'Honey, I am home.' Jack yelled as he walked in at the door.

'Jack, it was about time! Where were you? Selena will be her soon.'

'Sorry, Tooth. I ran into some troubles.'

'Oh no, what did you do now?'

'I didn't do anything... it was the past me.'

'The past you will be the dead of the present you'

Jack laughed as he rushed into the kitchen. 'I have to cancel.'

'Why would you do that? Just go a restaurant.'

'After today, I have decided to stay away from women with boyfriends.'

Tooth raised an eyebrow, 'it took quite a while you to understand that.'

Jack laughed again but took out a bottle of wine, 'where are the others?'

'You told them to stay away so they are away.'

'I am glad you stayed.'

'Actually, I was about to leave too.'

'No, come on! Stay with me, I can't drink this wine by myself.'

'Jack...'

'Come on, Tooth. I need some company. I had rough day.'

She laughed shyly and gave in, 'alright. I will stay.'

He smirked and picked up the phone. It was a brief conversation but so it is with lies. They often become the easiest way. He said that he was not feeling well and so had to cancel. Selena believed it, and only one second later Jack called to order dinner. Another second later, he sat beside Tooth on the big white sofa. The wine was almost finished before the food arrived. They were laughing and indirectly flirting. They barely ate their food as they were constantly talking.

'I tried to tell her that she should be careful.' Jack said distanced

'Well, it is up to her. We can't do anything about it.'

He laughed, 'she said "sleep tight, sunshine". She is funny.' Tooth laughed with him. Suddenly there was a change in the air. There were no words or communication. They were just admiring each other silently. Jack caressed her chin and whisperingly said, 'I don't know why I waste all this time on other women, when I have someone as beautiful as you in my life.' She forgot to breathe for a moment. He leaned forward but she mildly said, 'Jack is this really a good idea?' He longingly stared her and began to caress her lips. 'I really want to kiss you.' Tooth watched him move closer. First their lips only touched roughly but then he moved closer and the kiss turned to a passionate desire. Tooth's arms embraced him and he leaned forward so she was lying down, and he was on top of her.

Their kiss turned more and more passionate. Jack let go of her lips but then kissed her neck. A trail of kiss led down to her chest and back to her lips. He slowly began to open her shirt, and she opened his shirt but their lips never stopped touching. Jack's shirt was thrown down on the floor, and he pulled her shirt off as he leaned back. Tooth sat in his lap, and he gently caressed her back as he planted another trail of kiss from her lips to her chest. Tooth gently forced his face to hers and kissed him as he unhooked her bra. Jack held Tooth closer and placed her on the sofa again, and he was on top of her again. Their longing and desire stopped with a passionate and pleased moan. Jack almost collapsed on top of Tooth. They breathed heavily for a long time before he planted one brief kiss her lip. Jack's cold lips moved away from her and he began to dress. 'I am feeling hungry now.' Tooth laughed shyly as she picked up her shirt from the floor.

The next morning three figures came in the door simultaneously as they laughed and joked. When they reached the kitchen, Tooth and Jack said on the table with a cup of coffee. They looked around before they asked, 'where is your girlfriend?' Jack laughed, 'she is right here.' The three men turned to look at Tooth, who smiled shyly but still maintained a tough appearance. Their eyes widened and they looked at each other in confusion. 'When did this happen?' One of them asked with an Australian accent. Jack smirked devilishly, 'don't be vulgar, Bunny.' Bunny turned to Tooth, 'I don't see what you see in this fool, Tooth.' The other man joked in Russian accent, 'ah! Good luck to both of you.' The third man made hand signs as he could not speak, which also indicated that he wished them good luck.

'Very funny, North and Sandy' Jack made a grimace. The others including Tooth laughed. Jack got up from the table, 'I have to go now. We need some groceries.'

'I thought you picked it up yesterday.' Bunny asked suspiciously.

'Long story; Tooth will tell you.' He took his car keys and walked out while sending a flying kiss to Tooth.


	6. Chapter 6 - I saw the moon

_Chapter 6 – I saw the moon_

'Hey, Tony' Jack said as he walked in.

'Jack? Why are you already back?'

'I ran into some trouble yesterday.'

Tony laughed heartily, 'trouble follows you.'

'That what I said.' Jack smirked.

'I will bring you our fresh vegetables.'

'Thank you so much, Tony.'

Once again Jack turned around to look at the rest of the store but this time his eyes caught a person. She had brown eyes, dark hair which suited her brown skin. Jack smiled mischievously as he recognized Angie. He thought about greeting her but she saw him before he could do anything. She coldly walked toward the counter but still managed to ask, 'what you doing here?'

'The same as you' he smirked.

She waited impatiently for Tony. 'Good to see you, sunshine. You know, I didn't expect you had humour.'

'Well, you shouldn't be so judgemental then.' She replied coldly.

He laughed and when Tony came out, he asked enthusiastically, 'you two know each other? You should have told me! Any friend of Jack is a friend of me.'

He briefly commented, 'she thinks I am handsome.'

She turned to look at him, but smilingly he turned his gaze toward the store again. 'I don't know him.' When she looked at him again, his smile was bit smaller. She found she had offended him but was about to leave when he stopped, 'oh come on, Angie! Don't say that. Let give each other a hug.' Surprised by this sudden outbreak, she was not able to protest. When Jack was close enough, he whispered, 'you are being watched.' Her expression turned rapidly but Jack maintained his smile and friendly expression. She was about to look around but was stopped by Jack as he loudly said, 'you know what. Let me make it up to you. I will give you a lift home, and then we can sort this out, okay?' He turned to Tony, 'I will pick up the grocery later.' He almost pulled Angie out of the store and toward his car.

Suddenly, she pushed his hands away. 'What are you doing?' Jack was looking toward the store, 'listen to me, someone is watching you. He was in the store, and he was quite discreet but I could tell. You need to get away from this guy because frankly I think he is dangerous.' Angie looked back at the store. Someone was walking out. Angie had already seen him but expected that he was in there to buy something. However, he did not have anything in his hands. It was suspicious as he had been there for quite a long time.

She faced Jack again, 'do you really think that he is after me?'

'I know my share of evil people, Sunshine. He is after you.'

'I need to get away from him.' She was about to walk away but he stopped, 'Get in my car, and I will help you.'

'No, thank you.'

'Listen to me, if he is as dangerous as I think. He might not give you any chances.'

She looked at the man who was returning her gaze. She quickly sat in the car, and Jack jumped in. In matter of seconds they were on the road, and Jack continuously looked back to make sure that no one was following him. 'Exactly, how do you know your share of evil people?' Angie asked.

'Trouble follows me.'

'I suspect for good reason.'

'Angie, these people are serious.'

'What do you mean?'

'They are following us.'

'What!' she cried

'As my good friend like to say, buckle up!'

Jack pushed the accelerator. Angie was pushed back in the seat. Luckily, there were almost no cars on the road. He turned several times. He turned right and the left, and then left again. He continued to turn randomly until he finally slowed down. He looked back to make sure and finally announced, 'we got away.'

She turned to look at him in disbelief. 'I think I barely got away alive! You drive like a maniac.' He smirked to her, 'well that's how it is with handsome boys and their fancy cars.'

'You are insane. You could have gotten us killed.'

'Calm down, sunshine'

'Just drop me off here. I will take a cap home.'

He looked at her in disbelief. 'You are joking, right?'

'No'

'For someone who is obsessed with finding her father's killer, you are really not taking this seriously.'

'There is no reason for you to get involve.'

'I am already involved.'

'Why did you get involved?'

'Because I have a conscious, Sunshine'

'Well then get rid of it. It will get you killed.'

Jack stopped the car suddenly. 'Listen to me. These people are not joking. There are after you, and whatever you are doing right now is very dangerous. You need to go to the police now.'

'I can't.'

'Give them another chance.'

'No, I can't give them a chance because they killed my father.'


	7. Chapter 7 - Big and bright

_Chapter 7 – big and bright_

'What do you mean they killed him?' Jack asked.

'They poisoned him, and then they claim that we shot on duty.'

'Angie, why would they do that?'

'Because they are corrupt cops'

There was a moment of silent but it was broken by Jack's confusion, 'are you sure? How do you know this?'

'It was one of my father's dear friends who did the autopsy. He found traces of poison and he concluded that he was shot after he died. He tried to tell it to the other but most of them denied and said that it was impossible. Some time same day, the proof vanished from his lab. He quickly understood that something was wrong but he was afraid to do anything. One year ago he contacted me and told me everything.'

'Are you sure you can trust this guy?'

'I am! He would never lie to me. And he was right. Something is completely wrong about this case. I dug deeper into it, and I know that there are dirty cops here.'

'What are you going to do?'

'I need to find someone I can trust. I need to find the right people.'

'Have you found anyone?'

'I don't know. I am not sure who I can or cannot trust.' There was a moment of silence. Angie looked down on her hands, 'I can't believe I told you this. I just can't take it anymore.'

'Don't worry about it. It might be for the best.'

'I have to go.'

Jack grabbed her hand, 'no! You are not in situation to go anywhere alone.'

'Why do you even care?'

'I told you I have a conscious.'

'We need to get you somewhere safe. We will drive by your house and you can grab the important things.'

'Why are you helping me?' Angie asked emotionally.

'I hate dirty cops.' He smirked and began to drive again.

Angie rushed into the apartment. She picked up here computer and some files. Despite the many things lying around, the place was very decent and clean. She rushed to her bedroom, and Jack could hear how she was throwing all her things. He thought about making a remark but quickly decided that she wouldn't even hear him. In less than twenty minutes she had packed everything. However, she quickly opened the fridge and took out a chocolate box. Jack raised an eyebrow as he thought, 'women and their chocolate' but he was quickly proven wrong. When opened the box, she took out a CD. Jack was surprised and impressed. 'My father's friend recorded everything he told me. He passed away to months ago.'

'That is quite clever.'

Angie rushed back the bedroom and came out with her bag. 'I need to take out some money before I leave.'

'Why don't you just use your card?'

'Because I don't want anyone to trace my credit card and find out where I am; I am going to use cash.'

Jack smirked, 'Have you done this before?'

She replied smilingly, 'no. My father always told me that the best way to catch a criminal is by thinking like one.' Jack smiled mysteriously as he followed Angie.

The sun was on its way down when Jack stopped outside the Dane Hotel. Angie faced Jack with tender smile and heartily said, 'thank you for everything, Jack.' He returned the smile, 'I am glad I could help. Are you sure that this hotel is safe?'

'It is five stars, and they will contact as soon as someone is looking for me. I think I will be fine here.'

'They might be suspicious when you pay for everything in cash.'

Angie laughed, 'I am not idiot, Jack. I am going to pay with another credit card.'

'You have another credit card.'

'My father's friend gave me his son's credit card.'

'Are you serious?'

'Don't worry, his son is a jerk.'

'Well, remember to be discreet or they might find out that it is not yours.'

'Don't worry, Sunshine.'

Jack smiled broadly. 'You really know too much about being a criminal. You should consider becoming one.'

'I would never do that! I hate criminals.'

Jack was quiet for a moment as he realized that Angie did not know that she had just received help from a criminal. He remembered to smile as she walked out of the car, and she turned around one last time to thank him. As she walked in, he drove away completely unaware that Angie had walked out again and taken a cap to another place.


	8. Chapter 8 - Chased the darkness away

_Chapter 8 – Chased the darkness away_

'We need a break, Jamie.' Claude said as he threw some vegetables in his basket. Jamie rubbed his forehead, 'We need to get this son of bitch.'

'Why are so obsess, Jamie.'

'Because boss is obsess with this guy. I feel like that man won't let me rest until get Jack Frost.'

'You are right. He is an evil man. I am convinced that he is the devil.'

'It is not that bad.'

'I want to shave is black hair off to see if I can find the horns.'

'You are right. I always find myself looking at his head, and then his black eyes stares at me.'

'He is probably trying to suck out your soul.'

'I am always afraid to sign the papers he sends me.'

'I know what you mean. One day we will sign those papers, and the next day our soul will be burning in hell.'

They both began to laugh but stopped briefly as a man called them from behind, 'Excuse me.'

They turned around a face a young man with light hair, light eyes and fair skin. He smiled to them and reached out a hand with a wallet, 'I think this is yours.' Claude checked his pockets. He was stunned but took the wallet with polite smile, 'thank you so much!'

'No problem at all!'

'I can't believe I could be so careless.'

'It could have happened to anyone. My name is Jack by the way.'

'My name is Claude, and this is Jamie.'

Jack looked at them both a big and mysterious smile. 'I have not seen you around here before. Are you new in the area?'

'No, actually we just don't come to this grocery much. The wife needed something, and I just picked this one.'

'I see. You picked the right one my friend.'

Claude and Jamie smiled to him and finally took leave as Tony called him. 'This is quite a nice place. We should come here more.' Claude said smilingly. Jamie raised an eyebrow, 'are you developing a man crush on Jack here?'

'For a moment I wanted to arrest him. The name Jack has really become a pain in the ass.' Claude admitted.

'I don't think that the name Jack is a good enough argument to arrest him.'

'You are right. Boos would eat me alive. I am not even sure if I am being figurative.'

'His name really suits him.'

'Black, Pitch Black. The king of nightmares' Claude cried.


	9. Chapter 9 - I wasn't scared anymore

_Chapter 9 – I wasn't scare anymore_

'Honey, I am home.' Jack said

Tooth was right by the door as she walking down the stairs. 'Where have you been?'

Jack stepped closer to her and held her in his arms. He planted a kiss on her lips and calmly said, 'I will tell you everything about it later.'

'If I have to see this every time I step into the hallway, we need more alcohol.'

Jack smiled poisoned, 'that how I feel every time I see you.'

Bunny mumbled something and walked into the kitchen. Jack turned back to Tooth smilingly but she had a suspicious look in her eyes. 'Where have you been?'

'I met that girl again.'

'What?'

'I met her again at Tony. Someone was following her.'

'What? Are you serious?'

It was hard to believe that he was serious as he had a big grin but as he told Tooth everything, she began to believe him. At the end she shook her head in disappointment, 'I hate dirty cops.' After some observation she asked him calmly, 'do you believe her?'

'I do.' He answered shortly.

'She is not safe then.'

'She is aware of that.'

'No, I mean dirty cops are bad news all the way to the root.'

'I know. I was thinking that I would help her out.'

'Jack, do we really want to get involve?'

'Something tells me that we should.'

'Jack, dirty cops are serious business, and you know that MiM won't like it.'

'We don't need to tell him anything.'

'Jack...'

'Tooth, he only needs to know things which are relevant.'

'Getting involved with dirty cops is quite relevant.'

'Tooth, we are helping out a friend.'

'Didn't you say that she hated criminals?'

'Who doesn't?'

'Jack, you are getting too fond of this girl?

'Are you jealous, Honey?'

'I am worried.'

'Don't be.' He said briefly. He picked up his phone and began to dial a number. 'Who are you calling now?' Tooth asked offended

'The Ground Hog'

'Bunny will kill you if he finds out.'

'I need some information.' He answered briefly.

'It rang twice and then a voice spoke. 'Hello.'

'Hey, Jack Frost speaking here'

'Jack, my buddy; how are you?'

'Listen, I need some information about a cop. I only know that his surname was Noam, and find out if he had any enemies.'

'Who is this guy?'

'That is up to you to find out.'

'Always funny, Frost! I will call you when I know.'

'Thank you, man. I owe you.'

He hung up and looked at Tooth who was clearly unsatisfied with Jack behaviour but he smiled charmingly and gently pulled her closer, 'Tooth, you worry too much, just relax a little.' He kissed her. Gently he pulled away and caressed her. She smiled but the worry never left her eyes.

At one in the morning the phone rang but Jack didn't pick it up. He was in the bed with Tooth. He kissed her passionately as his body lay upon hers. His right hand pulled Tooth's lips closer as his left hands caressed her thighs. They were both greedily pulling each other closer. When the phone rang phone for the third time, Tooth finally pulled herself away and say, 'you should pick it up' she moaned. 'I don't want to.' He kissed her neck as he pulled her closer.

'This is the third time it is ringing. It could be important.'

'Right now, you are more important.' He moaned with mischievous smile.

Jack kissed her lips and Tooth turned Jack around so he was lying, and Tooth was on the top but instead of kissing him, she picked up the phone and gave it to him. Jack watched her for while and then he took it with a big sigh.

'This better be good.'

'Frost, I have big news!' It was the voice of the Ground Hog.

'Couldn't you have waited until tomorrow?' Jack asked as he looked at Tooth, who lay down in his embrace.

'I didn't have the patience for that!'

'Alright, then tell me.'

'The cop you were talking about is big news!'

Jack's expression changed, 'What do you mean?'

'He died five years ago. He was in a bad neighbourhood with some other cops. They were there to catch some thieve but there was a witness who saw them fight. Suddenly, he was shot.'

'So he did die on duty.'

'One may say that.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, he died on duty but the question is who shot him?'

'Hog, stop with the riddles and tell me what is going on?'

'There were only three persons in the ally, and they all were cops.'

'He was shot by the cops?'

'You got it! But the most curious thing was that he was on the ground when they shot him.'

'How did you find out?'

'You know our motto about dirty cops.'

'Always know who they are.'

'Exactly'

'Who was the witness?'

'Can't tell you, man'

'I understand.'

Jack hung up and buried his face in his hands. Tooth hugged him and asked, 'What is wrong?'

'This is really big.'

'I told you we shouldn't get involved.'

'I can't let her do this by herself.'

'Jack!' Tooth exclaimed in horror

He got up from the bed and covered himself with the sheet. 'Tooth, this is very dangerous. These people set her father up and killed him in cold blood. They are dangerous people, and they won't hesitate to kill.'

Tooth sighed, 'I should have listened to you.'

Jack laughed, 'you should have but I forgive you.' He sat down on the bed and kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 – Why I was there_

'Who is he calling?' Bunny asked Tooth as he reached the kitchen table. She sighed unsatisfied and replied, 'trouble.'

'Does trouble have a name?'

'Angie.'

'Why and how is he calling her?'

'That is another long story.'

Suddenly, Jack hung up and looked toward Tooth. 'I can't believe it.' His eyes were widened by surprise. 'She tricked me.' He finally said. Bunny and Tooth exchanged a look before they questioned him. He laughed briefly, 'the manager just told me that the girl walked in but as soon as the car left, she walked out again to get a taxi. She never came back.'

Tooth's expressions relaxed but she also raised an eyebrow, 'Well, then I guess that this problem is out of the way.'

Jack wasn't listening and repeated, 'she tricked me.' He said again.

'I don't think he is going to let it go.' Bunny smiled.

'She doesn't trust me.' He continued to smile and puzzled Tooth.

'Jack, what is going on?'

'The manager told me that someone else has been calling about that girl too.'

'How did they find her?'

'They didn't. The FBI is looking for her.'

'This girl is pure trouble, Jack!' Tooth cried in frustration. He was quite but Bunny filled out the silence with his support, 'She is right, Jack! We can't get involved with the FBI.'

'If MiM finds out, we will personally kill us all.'

'Where the hell would she go?' Jack wasn't listening.

'Jack, this is insane.'

'Didn't we have one guy working in the FBI once?'

'What?'

'MiM used to have this friend in the FBI, right? The guy was very bad news. She did all the dirty work for him.'

'Jack, what are talking about?'

'I think that she is in very big trouble, and I think that it is not a coincidence.'

'Are you talking about Pitch?'

'Yeah'

'Why would he be after her?'

'He is the king of dirty cops. They were probably working for him.'

'Then we should tell MiM. He should know what Pitch is up to?' Tooth cried.

'You are right! You do that and I will find Angie.' He rushed of the kitchen before anyone could protest. In the rush he even forgot to greet the children, and he merely drove off without knowing where he was going. The sun was almost down before Jack got a lead. He had returned to the Dane Hotel, where he asked every taxi driver about a girl. Finally he found one man. Proudly, he announced that of course he remembered. He could remember his customers from ninety if he had to. The address was given, and Jack found the place. It was another hotel. He rushed to the counter and pretended to be exhausted and in rush as he exclaimed, 'I need to find this girl. I need to find her before I lose her again. She is the love of my life.' He lied without even blinking.

The man behind the counter was a man of romance and did everything he could to help. Angie might have used another credit card but her name was the same. In the elevator, he felt his heart beat a bit faster than usual as he thought about how Angie would react. However, when he reached the room, the door was open and the some of the things had fallen down. Someone had already been there.


End file.
